sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Brixius
Baron Brixius is one of the major antagonists in the series, and a mini-boss in both Sonny and Sonny 2. In the first game, he is fought with the assistance of Galiant the Paladin, a temporary follower. Baron Brixius is a powerful zombie overlord who uses mind control to bend hordes of zombies to his will. He is manipulative and psychotic, enjoying engineering pointless conflict for no purpose other than his own personal enjoyment (as evidenced by his activities in Oberursel). In battle, he mostly uses a combination of shadow-based psychological attacks and wields a two-handed sword. Involvement Sonny 1 In the first game, the Baron appears in Gadi'Kala. As Sonny and Veradux fight their way across the plains, their heads feel more and more painful due to Brixius' attempts at mind control, particularly Sonny's, whenever they fight creatures called Devourers (slaves of the Baron). After the Shamans have been eradicated, they encounter a Zombie Ambassador, sent to tell them that they would submit to the Baron. After killing it and a few ZPCI soldiers, Sonny and Veradux arrive at a battle between the Baron and Galiant the Paladin, a high-ranking ZPCI officer. With his help, the Baron is defeated, but Veradux convinces Sonny that they should attack and kill the Paladin on the grounds that he is a ZPCI officer and therefore their enemy. Sonny 2 In the second game, Baron Brixius is encountered again in the village of Oberursel. It appears that he was not in fact killed, and is now the leader of a cult within the village. When Sonny and Veradux entered the village, they were met by a band of insurgents, rebelling against the cult's destructive influence. Roald, one of the insurgents, promised to take the two of them to the Utopia if they helped destroy the cult. Sonny and Veradux agreed and, despite having to fight through many monsters, undead, and cult members, they eventually reach the leader. After a battle with him, he reveals his true form as that of Baron Brixius; he battles them again, this time using his full power. He is defeated anyway, and the discovery of his true identity disgusts and disappoints the remains of the cult, causing them to disperse. Under normal circumstances, the Baron's death would be considered almost certain; however, bearing in mind that he has managed to cheat death once before, at this point it is by no means certain that he is permanently dead. Sonny (2017) Baron Brixius is encountered in Blackhall Keep. In this game, he is the leader of a vast undead army created when he tried to save his wife, Baroness Marie Florenza. This "cure", created with science and magic, was the origin of the zombie virus. Theory Multiple parties have been shown to be trying to find a cure for zombification; namely the crew of the White November and the Insurgents. Louis the Blind made a partially successful attempt at a cure, resulting in Sonny, while Veradux and Felicity provide evidence that at least two other partial cures were undertaken by parties unknown. It is possible that the Baron is a similarly-revived zombie. In this case, he may serve as an evil counterpart to Sonny, fully embracing his monstrous nature rather than regaining some of his former humanity. Battle Due to their size, the sections for battles with the Baron have been separated into tabs. Boss (Sonny)= Attributes Abilities Ability Selection Equipment Tactics The Baron is proficient in all four types of attributes (Vitality, Strength, Magic, and Speed), making him one of the most dangerous opponents in the game. His general attacks can result in substantial damage, especially for the classes with low health such as Assassins and Gunslingers. He also uses Decay, which not only has exceptionally high damage, but also applies a stacking Damage-Over-Time debuff. The Baron’s most deadly abilities are his Shadow Blend which draws his maximum damage, and his stun with a 4-turn duration. Perhaps the most daunting characteristic about the Baron is his overwhelmingly high health, which, at a glance, seems too much for the player and Veradux alone to handle. In order to defeat the Baron, the player should take the full advantage of Galiant the Paladin. Because of the immense amount of the Baron’s health, the player’s strongest attacks such as Master Strike and Coup De Grace are completely useless. Instead, the player should use abilities that will either immobilize the Baron or aid the Paladin in combat. By stunning the Baron, the team will be able to buy some time for the Paladin’s attacks and to heal. In order to amplify the Paladin’s damage, the player can use abilities such as Wound, Sunder, Magic Bolt, and Void to lower the Baron’s defense against the Paladin’s attacks. Alternately, the player can simply choose to heal his allies and provide buffs when necessary. To counter against the Baron’s attack, classes with low health are advised to use defensive abilities such as Block, Suppression, Intervention, or Iron Skin to mollify or nullify the Baron’s attack. Drops |-|Cult Leader= Attributes Abilities Ability Selection Equipment Tactics *His attacks all scale with his Focus. Draining his Focus will weaken his attacks. Drops |-|Boss (Sonny 2)= Attributes Abilities Ability Selection Equipment Tactics The Sonny 2 Baron battle plays out in 2 distinct stages. Until he reaches 50% HP, the Baron can be easily damaged by draining his Focus, as when he runs out of Focus, he will use Deep Burning, which deals very high damage to him. Watch out while draining his Focus, as he may occasionally use the ability Electrical Storm, which also restores Focus. Dux Electro, Disrupt, and Shock Therapy can dispel the Energized buff he gains from it. Abilities effective at draining the Baron's Focus, by class: Hydraulic: *Regulate: When at at level 3, drains 30 Focus, has no cool down, and costs nothing. Biological: *Disrupt: Drains 100 Focus at level 2, but gives a buff that restores a small amount of Focus over time. Also dispels his Energized buff. Psychological: *Traumatize: Stuns the Baron and drains 30 Focus per turn when at level 2. *Haunt: Not really recommended to use it as main unfocusing spell, as it only drains 3-5 Focus per turn for 40 turns, but it's very useful when using it with Traumatize, as it increases focus drain (and makes every Baron attack cost additional focus). It is recommended that you set Roald and Veradux to Phalanx mode when fighting the Baron, as healing is an effective way to survive the Baron's ability that causes the buff Tick Tock. However, Roald's healing spell aren't very useful, so if you have given him high strength, you'd better keep him attacking, as when he dies the Baron will have low health already, and you will "use" Veradux only on you. Once the Baron's health gets lower than 50%, he will occasionally use the skill Holy Scars. When this happens, set your team to relentless A.I. and attack him, as all damage to him receives a massive multiplier. You can also continue to drain his Focus, as if Deep Burning and Holy Scars stack the Baron can take a lot of damage (over 100000). Although in this stage he will preferentially use Electrical Storm, draining his Focus again immediately after he does so will force him to use Deep Burning. A Hydraulic character can use Mind Freeze and Flash Freeze together in this stage to prevent him from using any Focus skills. This will leave him only able to use Electrical Storm and Holy Scars, and he will frequently skip his turn, although he will be regenerating too much focus to use Deep Burning, so keep an eye on him. Drops Trivia *During the Sonny 2 final battle with him, he sometimes suffers from a condition called "Holy Scars", which weakens him severely. This may be the lingering effects of the injuries he sustained from his battle with the Paladin. *During Sonny 2, if his health get extremely low, he will say, "No! Not again! I would have got away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" This may be a Scooby Doo reference. *He may be of the Destroyer class, as he wields the Cannibal's Hunger, a Destroyer-only weapon, in Sonny. *What he did in Oberursel provides evidence that he created the Shaman Tribe to merely cause pointless conflict. The fact that he wields Cannibal's Hunger provides further evidence of this. *When hit during battle, he will sometimes say "Oh, you scratchy bitch", without any captions. *In Sonny 2, if the Baron is stunned when Sonny says "The Baron!", he will not use True Form, but stand up as the Cult Leader. *The Baron may be still alive, this is hinted by the fact that in Oberursel and Hew there are blood trails that Sonny seems to recognize by scent, also by the fact Sonny has a headache during one of the battles. *During the battle with him in Sonny 2, a large golden gash can be seen across his chest and golden blood can be seen coming from it throughout the fight. This is possibly from his battle with Galiant the Paladin and, possibly the cause of holy scars. *He is also a reference to the Loa of the dead, Baron Samedi *In Sonny 2 it is possible for the baron to use Tick Tock on himself, quickly ending the fight. *If you hold spacebar (skip dialogue) at the start of the battle after you defeat the Baron, the game will become softlocked, forcing the player to refresh the page to play the game. See Also Category:Characters From Sonny Category:Characters From Sonny 2 Category:Enemies From Sonny Category:Bosses From Sonny Category:Sonny Category:Plot Category:Enemies From Sonny 2 Category:Males Category:Sonny (2017) Category:Characters From Sonny (2017)